The perfect mother
by Baylee1100
Summary: He was human, she was an artificial human created by her mother He wasn't running, and she didn't want him to They passed by a sign that told her where she would start her new life with this innocent boy and as she looked at him she too smiled and said "Welcome home to Tokyo 3"
1. Chapter 1

**Baylee1100-Hi so now this crossover is only going to have the characters from Tenchi Muyo and Neon Genesis Evangelion along with maybe the same enemies but none of what else that is written here is from the story because I'm making it up and I just really enjoy it so please don't hate me!**

**Rio/Roza-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-The visitor**

_A boy walks near the outskirts of a large city with a tugging in his chest telling him to keep moving forward_

_A girl flies while her body grows younger the closer she gets to the strange place in which the tugging in her chest is telling her to go along with the steady beat of the heart of the being inside her is screaming for her to go to this strange place_

_The boy goes to the very edge of town where he fells the tugging at its strongest and as he is about to turn away he sees a star start falling and come closer to him_

_The girl gets closer and feels the wound on her side throb painfully and start to bleed more that before and as the wound bleeds she starts to pass out and says "I'm sorry Ryo-okie…." Before the darkness claims her and she loses control of her ship Ryo-okie and crashes down to the strange place_

_The crash creates a giant crater in which the boy goes closer to only to see a large spaceship transform into a cat/rabbit like creature and crawl to a young teenager around his age maybe a year younger with longish cyan hair and soft but sharp features she was also wearing a red and black bodysuit she was covered in blood but in his eyes she looked like a fallen angel even though he knew from experience she was an alien he had no more time to talk as she started to wake and he was met with fiery golden eyes_

_The girl opened her eyes to see a boy with unkempt black hair and a soft/sharp face he was thin almost as thin as her along with the fact he was wearing a white loose shirt with a collar and black slacks he was strange because he was a human and he wasn't running_

_The girl then looked into his eyes and dark innocent brown eyes met fiery saddened gold eyes and they just looked at each other for a long time until he smiled and held out a hand for her to take which she took as she saw the facts_

_He was human, she was an artificial human created by her mother_

_He wasn't running, and she didn't want him to_

_Along with the sharp tugging in her chest and the beating of the being within her being she knew he was the one she was supposed to meet, he too felt the tugging and knew the same thing_

_They passed by a sign that told her where she would start her new life with this innocent boy and as she looked at him she too smiled and said_

_"Welcome home to Tokyo 3"_

It was a normal day in the Masaki house with Tenchi Masaki working out in the carrot fields until it was time for breakfast where he was met with the sight of little Sasami the youngest princess of Jurai serving breakfast to everyone as he sat down he looked to the let of him to see the first princess of Jurai Ayaka who smiled a wonderful smile at him before eating her food as he looked further down he saw the red headed genius Washu Hakubi looking at her daughter before smiling at me and starting to eat I then looked across from Washu and saw the clumsy galactic police officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu who was hungrily eating away at her food but she stopped long enough to give me one of her many childish smiles and as I turned my head to my right I saw the last member of our strange family the former space pirate Ryoko Hakubi who gave me one of her misgevious grins and started to eat her food with an insane amount of spice

As Ryoko finished she got up and disappeared into no ware by phasing out of the room

We all found this strange because she hadn't once argued with Ayaka or hugged Tenchi all but one was thinking she was tired accepted this behaver the one who didn't believe was her mother and creator Washu who knew something was wrong but didn't want to pry

Elsewhere in the woods a small figure covered in a cloak appeared out of nowhere the figure moved closer to the carrot fields where the figure was found by Tenchi?

"Hello little one where are your parents?" he asked trying to get a look at the face of the young child under the hood of the cloak

"I was weally hoping you could help me with that "the figure said as he took in the voice of a little girl no older than three or four by the sound of her voice

"Absolutely I can help you find your parents" he said as he took her slightly tanned hand and began to lead her back to the house where he went to the living room where he found Washu watching TV with everyone else except Ryoko who had yet to return

"Little Washu can you help me with something?" he asked as she turned her head

"Yes Tenchi….and who is this?" she asked as she and the others looked at the little girl who was still wearing her hood

"I'm not sure she just showed up in the carrot fields and I was hoping you could help me find her parents" he said as he too looked at the little girl

"Can you help me pwease" the little girl said in an innocent voice only children can have

"I can try sweetie what can you tell me about your mom?" Washu asked with a smile

"She said I would be able to find her with this thing and she also said that I would know it's her because no one else in the world besides me looks like her" the girl said holding out a tracker that was beating fast and slightly loudly

"Well according to this your mom's close extremely close" Washu said as she looked at the tracker, just then Ryoko walked in looking a little tired and the tracker started to beep faster and louder than before

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl as she jumped into Ryoko's arms as she stared in shock for one the little girl had just called her mommy and two the little girl looked just like she did when she was a little kid

It was true the little girl had shoulder length cyan hair that was put up in twin ponytails with pretty dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin

The little girl turned to everyone and said

"Hewwo my name is Ryozerra and I'm from the future thank you for helping me find my mommy!" as she hugged her mommy

**Baylee1100-I hoped you liked it**

**Ryo/Roza-Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baylee1100-I hope you like it**

**Ryo/Roza-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2-The proof**

"M-M-Mommy!" Ryoko stuttered out before looking at Washu/her mother and asked "This is a mistake right? I mean I can't be her mommy!"

"But you are my mommy" Ryozerra said stubbornly (sorry I can't really do the baby talk right so sorry she won't be doing that) "I have proof"

"What proof?" asked Tenchi confused beyond belief

"These!" she said pulling out what looked to be at least five or six different pictures "See this is my mommy and daddy with their friends" she said while pointing to the first picture

The picture consisted of four girls and four guys, the first guy who was at the top of the picture was wearing what looks to be a gym uniform shirt with a black jacket and black track pants he also had dark brown hair and dark amber eyes in his arms was a girl with black hair pulled up in pig tails and the same amber eyes as him but her face was covered in dark freckles she was wearing a blue-green uniform dress that went to her knees over a white-blue short sleeved dress shirt with a red ribbon and brown uniform shoes next to them was another couple this boy had light brown hair that was styled out of his eyes that were a gray-brown color with glasses over them and light freckles he was wearing what looked to be the actual school uniform of a white loose short sleeved dress shirt with a collar and black dress pants and white sneakers he was holding a camera in one hand and with his other hand he was holding a girl with medium length red-brown hair that ended at her chest and was held back from her blue eyes by bright red hair clips she was wearing the same uniform as the black haired girl but she seemed to be glaring at the girl in front of her the people in front of them were certainly strange the boy had wild pure white hair and crimson red eyes he was wearing the same uniform as the glasses wearing boy but under his shirt you could see he was wearing a red T-shirt in his arms was a very strange girl she had electric blue hair that was short and went half way to her shoulders and crimson red eyes like the boy holding her and like the other two girls she was wearing a uniform

"These are my mommy and daddy's friends the first two are Toji and his girlfriend Hikari, then theirs Kensuke and Asuka, in front of them is Kaworu and his girlfriend Rin, and we finally end with my parents Shinji and Ryoko"

We look to the couple in the very front and see a thin boy with untamed dark black hair and gentle dark brown eyes he was like the other boys wearing a school uniform in his arms he had a beautiful girl who looked the same age as Ryoko did now 17 she had long cyan blue hair that was held in a long high pony tail like Washu's till it reached half way to the girls ankles and she had two long bangs that reach to the end of her chest and away from her fiery gold eyes she was wearing like the other girls a uniform but unlike the other girls she had an enormous bust size that was much bigger than Ryoko's, these two they noticed were much paler than the others who were a normal tanner color

The next picture showed the boys all lined up together in a straight line they all had their hair slicked back away from their faces and Kensuke had lost his glasses they were all wearing what looked to be plane black suites with white dress shirts and different colored ties Kensuke's was green, Toji's was Gold, Kaworu's was red, and finally Shinji's was Cyan blue

The third picture focused on just the girls they like the boys were lined up in a straight row the girls all had their hair styled strangely Hikari's hair had been pulled into buns on either side of her head and held by a white ribbon, Asuka's hair had been twisted and curled until it was in two hanging buns on the sides on her ears held with white ribbons, Rin's hair was pulled back into a small bun at the back of her head and held together with a large white ribbon, and finally Ryoko's hair had been styled into two large corkscrews that ended at her knees with two large white ribbons holding them together they were all wearing long lotica styled dresses that ended at their knees the dresses themselves were different colors Hikari's was gold, Asuka's was green, Rin's was red, and finally Ryoko's was cyan blue to match her hair

What they noticed with both of these pictures was that all of the teens smiles looked forced

"Those two are of the gender schools, you see they have to attend three schools a day the normal school, then the gender school, and finally either the nursing or pilot school" Ryozerra said

The next picture had Rin, Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu, Toji, and Kensuke all lined up and dressed in what looked to be either red or white body suites with the numbers 00 to 06 on their chests in that order

The picture after that had Ryoko and Hikari lined up they were both wearing short nurse dresses that showed their cleavage and ended at mid thie and had long thie length white shear stockings the dresses themselves were white but Hikari's was lined with gold while Ryoko's was lined with cyan blue and from the looks of it both the girls had the same hair styles as in the first photo

"Now mommy's a protector and sometimes helps daddy pilot but there's no school for protectors so mommy goes with Hikari to the nursing school" Roza said

The final picture had Ryozerra in the front with Shinji, dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue sweater and black dress shoes, and Ryoko, dressed in a casual blue dress with long kimono like sleeves that ended at her knees and was outlined and pulled in the waist by a ribbon that was purple she also had on purple flats and her hair was in her pony tail, hugging her and behind them an older version of Washu ,with her hair in her normal pony tail with a few streaks of gray running through it and she was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with a black skirt that ended at her knees and a pair of black flats, had her hands on their shoulder while smiling at the camera

"That's me?" asked Washu while looking at the picture

"Yep that's you grandma and you live with us in Tokyo 3" Roza said while snuggling deeper into her mother's arms and said "Mommy please sing me a lullaby"

Ryoko was about to tell her no when a strange feeling came from within her and her eyes dulled and she sang for the child

_Nighttime has come,_

_Gone is the sun,_

_Dream sky is spun,_

_Stars, one by one,_

_Oyasumi, hush my love,_

_Oyasumi, hush my love,_

_Oyasumi, hush my love,_

_Hush, hush, hush_

_Oyasumi, close your eyes,_

_Oyasumi, close your eyes,_

_Oyasumi, close your eyes,_

_Sleep, sleep, sleep_

_Oyasumi, dream of me,_

_Oyasumi, dream of me,_

_Oyasumi, dream of me,_

_Dream, dream, dream_

_Oyasumi, hush my love_

_Oyasumi, hush my love_

_Oyasumi, hush my love_

_Hush, hush, hush_

_Hush, hush, hush_

_Hush, hush, hushhhhhh_

Then her eyes go back to normal and she turns to us and asks "What just happened?"

And we were wondering the same thing too

**Baylee1100-here you go**

**Roza-Review!**


End file.
